This innovation is aimed at providing a new methodology for quantitative structure-activity relationships (QSAR) analysis of biopharmaceutical agents. Analysis of quantitative structure-activity relationships is fundamentally important for rational drug design. While QSAR analysis is widely used for common dugs, it is virtually non-existent for various technical reason for biologically active therapeutic agents. ANALIZA is proposing to develop and validate a new methodology for quantitatie measurements of hydrophobic properties useful for QSAR of biopharmaceuticals, such as peptides, proteins, oligonucleotides, etc. The proposed methodology is unique ( in regard to the type of information obtained), quantitative and universal ( in that may be used for comparison of compounds of completely different chemical nature and structure), inexpensive and easy to perform (and thus a viable and cost effective alternative to current structure optimization techniques). Phase I portion of this SBIR program is designed to validate the feasibility of he proposed methodology via a direct demonstration of a QSAR analysis as applied to a series of structurally different peptides and proteins with varied biological activities as provided by biopharmaceutical partners. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: A new methodology for application of quantitative structure-activity relationship (QSAR) analysis to biological therapeutic agents would improve rational design of chemical modifications beneficial for manufacturing of biological therapeutic agents with improved efficacy, safety, and stability. It should thus provide a new powerful tool for timely advancements in the rapidly growing field of biopharmaceuticals.